Invención Poética
by Dimitrii
Summary: AU. Para Courage no había sido fácil sobrellevar la muerte de la que había sido su segunda madre. Sin embargo una serie de acontecimientos hará que su vida de un giro de 180 grados. Advertencia: Slash (Chicoxchico) y Femslash (Chicaxchica).
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del Autor:** Sinceramente, prefiero usar los nombres en inglés porque hay algunos en español que no me gusta como se ve. (Como el de Gatoz)

**Advertencia**: Esta historia tiene Slash (relación de chicoxchico) y femslash (relación de chicaxchica), Si no le gusta no lea, así se evita un mal rato y me evita un mal rato a mí. Otra cosa es que aquí ya no son animales los personajes, sino humanos y es **AU**, pero haré todo lo posible para que sus personalidades sigan intactas a pesar de las circunstancias. Eso es todo, sean felices.

**Coraje el Perro Cobarde no me pertenece, le pertenece a **_**John R. Dilworth.**_

* * *

— Sabe bien que en este negocio se está jugando mucho dinero ¿verdad? — Pregunto con un tono amenazante y un peculiar acento Francés el peliazul mientras entrecerraba los ojos. — Ambos perdemos si algo sale mal.

Katz se llevo el cigarrillo que minutos atrás le había ofrecido el sujeto presente a sus labios y aspiro la nicotina hasta que esta llegara a sus pulmones y luego expulsar el humo elegantemente mientras tiraba el cigarro al piso de la bóveda y lo aplastaba con su pie.

— ¿Se le olvida con quien está tratando? — Le pregunto soberbiamente mientras le clavaba sus ojos amarillos al más bajo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Le Quack sonrió y se llevo ambas manos a su cintura.

— Tiene razón, se me olvido con quien estoy tratando. Por algo es tan conocido por aquí.

— Prefiero evitar usar esos términos.

— La policía sospecha de ti. — Dijo con cierto escepticismo en su voz.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado el motivo por el que he estado tanto tiempo en el negocio sin que me haya puesto la policía tras las rejas?

Le Quack se quedo unos minutos en silencio mirando el techo sin saber que responder hasta que finalmente respondió.

— Por hábil.

— Además de eso. — Katz sonrió malignamente mientras un brillo malicioso cruzaba por su mirada. — Es muy fácil sobornar a la gente que trabaja en el gobierno ¿sabes? Deberías intentarlo Le Quack, te ahorrarías muchos problemas.

Le Quack soltó una carcajada.

— El gobierno de mi país no son unos corruptos como los tuyos.

— Todos tienen su punto negro por más que quieran aparentar otra cosa. El mundo se mueve por las necesidades y deseos egoístas de las personas. Nadie hace nada sin obtener algo a cambio, hasta los que hacen obras de caridad lo hacen para regocijarse de lo buenos que son. — Respondió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban. — Mañana podemos volver a encontrarnos para terminar de planificar lo establecido.

— Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. — Respondió sinceramente mientras estrechaba su mano. — No pongo en duda de que todo saldrá bien contigo al mando.

— No ponga en duda eso, su negocio se expandirá.

— Espero que sea así, la inflación en mi país subió, necesito algo de ganancias. Mañana a la misma hora. — Le recordó mientras empezaba a recoger su maletín y abrigo. — Si lo desea, podemos celebrar el trato esta noche con unas chicas, muy agradables si me lo pregunta, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

Katz casi quiso reír pero se contuvo.

— Yo mejor declino, tengo algunas cosas que terminar de hacer hoy. — Le respondió con su peculiar rostro póker y tono educado. — Pero gracias por la invitación, será para la próxima.

Le Quack le dio una última media sonrisa antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Las gotas de sudor caían por su frente mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo para levantar las pesas. Su camisa blanca sin mangas se encontraba húmeda a causa del sudor haciendo que esta se pegara a su cuerpo resaltado sus pezones y músculos. Soltó un bufido de molestia al escuchar el repique de su celular.

El rubio dejo las pesas en la mesa con fastidio mientras sacaba el móvil de sus pantalones deportivos. Al observar la pantalla de su celular abrió los ojos como plato y contesto rápidamente.

— ¿Jefe? — Pregunto extrañado, ya que el normalmente llamaba al otro por trabajo.

— Necesito que esta noche vayas a donde siempre nos reunimos. — Contesto Katz con su típico tono monótono. — Y que le avises a Kitty para que también este ahí..

— ¿Eh?

Katz rodó los ojos en la otra línea.

— Tenemos un nuevo negocio. — Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. — Y lo más importante de el es que nos van a pagar en euros.

Eso sí lo entendió Cajun. El de ojos celestes sonrío pensando en todo el dinero que podía ganar esa semana. No tendría que trabajar como policía de tránsito por un año, bueno no exactamente un año sino hasta donde le alcance el dinero luego de apostarlo o gastarlo en salidas nocturnas como hacia siempre.

— ¿Cuántas toneladas se van a enviar? — Pregunto curioso Cajun luego de pensarlo.

—Te lo explicare todo allá.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar otra cosa más Katz corto la llamada.

Este se rasco la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente por la actitud de su jefe. Busco entre sus contactos el número de Kitty. Posiblemente a esa hora estuviera en su trabajo o con Bunny.. Solo esperaba que fuera la primera opción para evitar tener que lidiar con el mal humor de la otra por su interrupción a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

* * *

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras seguía observando el cuerpo inerte.

Después de todo, ese había sido la mejor decisión, Courage no soportaba seguir viendo a Muriel agonizar. Detestaba ver como seguía sufriendo, como sentía que seguía atrapada en un cuerpo que ya no le correspondía y como se quebraba más cada día que pasaba. Desde el momento que fue diagnosticada de cáncer él nunca perdió las esperanzas de que se recuperara. Courage había dejado de estudiar para poder costear los gastos médicos de Muriel ya que el dinero de la pensión de la mujer no era suficiente y aparte, las medicinas eran muy costosas.

Luego al pasar el tiempo Muriel dejo de responder al tratamiento. Devastador fue enterarse de que el cáncer se había vuelto metastásico. La enfermedad fue empeorando con el tiempo hasta que el cuerpo de Muriel fue colapsando poco a poco hasta llegar a ser internada en una camilla de hospital.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias, ella nunca dejo de sonreír para él, nunca dejo de decirle que todo estaría bien a pesar de que su apariencia dijera lo contrario. Siempre lo abrazaba y le decía cuanto lo quería a pesar de hacer un gran esfuerzo para hablar o sentarse en la cama.

Y todo eso había acabo en un instante.

Luego de observar como los días de Muriel estaban contados y como los médicos le informaban que ya no había nada que hacer, Courage había optado por la eutanasia.

Prefería mil veces que ella muriera tranquila a tener una muerte agonizante, ella no merecía eso, es más, ella no merecía que nada de eso le hubiera pasado.

¿Pero quién es él para decidir lo que debe o no debe ocurrir en esta vida?

Definitivamente el futuro es algo realmente impredecible y a la vez espeluznante. Para él, había resultado muy doloroso porque le habían arrancado a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, a la que lo había criado como si hubiera sido su verdadera madre.

En estos momento el hubiera deseado que nada de esto le pasara a ella y que la vida le hubiera cobrado las deudas a él.

Deseaba estar muerto, se sentía solo y desolado. Ya nada tenía sentido para él.

— Muriel.. — Susurro con dolor. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro mientras apretaba la mano del cuerpo sin vida en esa cama.

Lo que menos se podía imaginar en ese instante era lo que la vida le deparaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor: **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo.(:

* * *

Alrededor de las 12:00 a.m un automóvil de color negro se estaciono enfrente de una casa de campo que se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad. Una mujer que vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones oscuros bajo de él y tranco la puerta de su auto para evitar que alguien hurtara en el. El viento helado de la noche rozaba sus mejillas mientras el olor a pasto mojado penetraba sus fosas nasales.

La pelirroja camino silenciosamente mientras miraba a los alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo. Al llegar a la puerta busco las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

— Mierda. — Susurro con fastidio al no encontrar las llaves.

Busco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y nada. Pero luego recordó algo.

La de ojos verdes tomo una de las macetas que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y se dispuso a buscar las llaves en ella. Bingo, las encontró.

Al abrir la puerta observo que toda la casa estaba a oscuras.

¿Realmente había sido la primera en llegar? Eso era algo que a Kitty le extrañaba.

La chica prendió las luces de la enorme sala que tenía esa casa, se recostó en un mueble de color crema y suspiro. Mientras escuchaba el sonido del enorme reloj de madera que se encontraba a una esquina de la sala sus parpados caían del sueño.

— ¿Tuviste problemas para conseguir las llaves?

La chica se exalto del susto y levanto la cabeza para observar al pelirrojo que se encontraba enfrente de ella con un juego de té en una bandeja de porcelana.

— Pudiste haber abierto la puerta sin yo tener la necesidad de buscar las llaves. — Le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Katz se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba ocupado en la cocina haciendo el té. ¿Quieres?

Kitty pensó que esa había sido una excusa muy estúpida y que el simplemente quería saber cómo se las arreglaba ella para poder entrar.

— Ya me parecía muy extraño que no llegaras primero que yo, si por algo te destacas es por tu puntualidad. — Respondió la chica ignorando la pregunta del otro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la cabecera del mueble y cerraba los ojos.

El pelirrojo dejo la bandeja de porcelana en la pequeña mesa de madera que se encontraba cerca de ellos, tomo una taza y se sentó en el sillón que estaba más próximo a Kitty mientras cruzaba las piernas.

— ¿Para qué me citaste aquí? — Pregunto la pelirroja perezosamente. — Cajun me dijo que era muy importante.

Katz le dio un sorbo a su té y frunció el ceño, le había quedado algo dulce.

— ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Le Quack?

Kitty se quedo pensativa ya que se le hacía conocido el nombre pero no lograba recordar quién era.

— ¿Te refieres al narcotraficante de Francia?

Obviamente, por el mundo en el que ella trabajaba se sentía en la obligación de saber cuáles eran los nombres de las cabezas más famosas de la mafia.

— Exactamente. — Le respondió Katz mientras le clavaba sus ojos amarillos. — Me citó.

Kitty arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Hizo un trato contigo? — Kitty quedo un poco sorprendida al ver como Katz asentía. — Eso significa que podrás expandir el negocio a Francia, pero.. yo pensé que no le agradabas.

— No creo que desagradar sea exactamente la palabra. — Le sugirió el pelirrojo mientras observaba la taza que tenía entre sus manos. — Si por algo se caracteriza Le Quack es por ser una persona extremadamente cuidadosa con sus negocios ilícitos. El no hace tratos con cualquier persona porque sabe que si da un mal paso el saldría perjudicado en todo esto. ¿Cuántas veces la policía no ha logrado infiltrarse dentro de las organizaciones mafiosas? En nadie se puede confiar en este trabajo.

Kitty asintió a todo lo que había dicho Katz, pero algo le llamo la atención en todo esto.

— Eso significa más euros en nuestras ganancias. ¿No?

— Yo pensé que no te gustaba trabajar en este mundo. — Le dijo Katz al escuchar el "nuestro".

— No me gusta, además, tú me obligaste a hacerlo. — Le recordó Kitty al apartar molestamente la mirada del otro.

— No te gusta, pero disfrutas ganar todo el dinero que recibes. — Le respondió Katz al observar tranquilamente a la otra. — Ya me puedo dar una idea de todas las ganancias que tendrás en la cuenta de tu banco al cambiar los euros a dólares. Mucho más de lo que podrás llegar a ganar como estilista o.. prostituta toda tu vida.

Kitty se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar lo último y apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos. Estaba a punto de responderle al otro hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse estruendosamente.

Cajun se encontraba un poco agitado al abrir la puerta, sus gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos.

— Yo.. Disculpen la tardanza.

— ¿No puedes ser más silencioso al abrir la puerta? — Le pregunto la pelirroja con una evidente molestia en su rostro.

Cajun se encogió de hombros.

— Muy bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos y al tanto de la situación..

— Yo no. — Comento Cajun al interrumpir a Katz. — Solo sé que nos van a pagar en euros.

— ¿iPuedes callarte!? — Le respondió Kitty con un tono venenoso.

Cajun observo a Kitty con una expresión póker en su rostro. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sabía que la pelirroja era lesbiana pensaría que la tenia loquita por él. Para el rubio seria una dicha ya que Kitty era muy atractiva, si omitías esa actitud violenta que podía tener cuando perdía la paciencia, como ahora por ejemplo, aunque el de ojos celestes no entendía muy bien porque le había respondido violentamente por esa tontería.

— Te lo explicare todo. — Le respondió Katz atrayendo la atención de Cajun. — Pero antes, quiero que sepan que se enviara varias toneladas de cocaína a Francia y que, por tanto, es muy importante que llegue en perfectas condiciones. La policía antidrogas Francesa no debe interferir ya que de esto depende el progreso de nuestro negocio. Aquí estamos asegurando la confianza de Le Quack para futuras negociaciones.

Kitty asintió molestamente, mientras se escuchaba un "Si" de parte de Cajun.

— Bien. — Katz sonrió un poco al observar que tenía la completa atención de los dos. — ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y una taza de té Cajun? Esta conversación será algo larga.

* * *

Courage se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa mientras una manta de varios colores que Muriel le había hecho cuando era un niño pequeño lo cubría del frió de esa mañana. Las evidentes ojeras que tenía resaltaban en su rostro mientras su piel se veía más pálida de lo normal.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte de esa tierra inerte recordando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses.

— Entonces, ¿No lograste localizar a Eustace? — Pregunto Shirley que se encontraba sentada al lado del de pelo rosado mientras tomaba un poco de su taza de chocolate caliente.

— No. — Acorto Courage con cierta brusquedad, no quería hablar de él en ese momento.

— Ya veo.

El mutismo de esa mañana los envolvía a ambos, solo podían escuchar la brisa helada que hacia acto de presencia en ese día tan nublado y húmedo. Pareciera que el clima sintiera la melancolía que sufría Courage en ese momento.

— ¿Qué harás? — Pregunto finalmente la de pelo verde rompiendo el silencio.

Courage cerró los ojos.

— No lo sé.

— Deberías irte de aquí. — Aconsejo Shirley con preocupación al observar a Courage.

— No puedo. — Negó inmediatamente el de ojos marrones al escuchar el consejo de la otra. — Esta casa es lo único que me queda de Muriel.

Shirley percibió como la voz de Courage se quebraba al pronunciar el nombre de la difunta anciana.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Morirte de hambre mientras esperas que embarguen esta casa? — Le pregunto molestamente la otra mientras tomaba el hombro del otro. — ¿Vas a destruirte tanto física como psicológicamente solo por querer mantener el recuerdo de una mujer que ya no se encuentra en este mundo?

Courage se cubrió completamente con la manta mientras bajaba la mirada.

Shirley suspiro.

— Escucha. — Le susurro la de ojos tricolores mientras le acariciaba el pelo maternalmente. — Siempre he pensado que mereces algo mucho mejor que todo lo que te ha pasado ¿sabes?, eres un joven con un noble corazón y además eres de esas pocas personas que son capaz de sacrificarse por la felicidad de las personas que de verdad aman. La persona que este contigo va a ser una con bastante suerte joven chico.

Esto último Shirley lo dijo con una sonrisa que Courage no pudo descifrar, como si ella supiera algo que él desconocía.

— El punto es que, no dejes que todo esto acabe contigo, a Muriel no le gustaría que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente. Mucho menos por su causa.

Courage sintió que el corazón le latía fuertemente al escuchar las últimas palabras de la médium.

— No tengo a donde ir. — Le recordó el de pelo rosado.

— Si tienes, yo te daré hospedaje mientras te estabilizas en la ciudad. — Respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amistosa al chico. — Es mejor que te alejes de este lugar que se encuentra tan alejado de la civilización y empieces una nueva vida.

Courage iba a replicarle algo, pero como si la médium le leyera la mente se le adelanto.

— Empezar una nueva vida no significa olvidar a Muriel, Courage. — Le dijo con seriedad mientras observaba como el otro suspiraba aliviadamente. — Pero si mantenerte a ti vivo de todo lo que está pasando, te hará bien un cambio en tu vida.

Courage le sonrió cálidamente a Shirley y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos.

Shirley solo se limitó a acariciar el pelo del chico mientras este se quedaba dormido en su hombro.


	3. Chapter 3

—iMuevete! — Grito una señora de mediana edad mientras apretaba la bocina de su auto.

Courage grito del susto al escuchar el estruendoso ruido del automóvil y se aferro a Shirley mientras cruzaban apresuradamente la calle que se encontraba ubicada en el centro de la ciudad.

—Tienes que calmarte chico, te va a dar un ataque en el corazón. — Le dijo la peliverde mientras observaba como Courage temblaba y miraba a los lados.

No se acostumbraba a la ciudad.

No había ido mucho en su corta vida, solo en algunas vacaciones cuando Eustace vivía con ellos, ya que la pequeña escuela a la que iba estaba ubicada cerca de la granja donde vivía y aparte, el trabajo que tenía era en una gasolinera, la cual, fue despedido por su ausencia debido a que tenía que cuidar a Muriel en sus últimos días.

Estaba acostumbrado a la paz y el silencio, algo completamente opuesto a lo que era la ciudad. Los enormes rascacielos opacaban la visión mientras el oxigeno estaba contaminado de monóxido de carbono.

—Ya llegamos. — Dijo finalmente Shirley mientras se detenía enfrente de un edificio viejo que tenía una fachada bastante descuidada.

El pelirosado soltó un suspiro de alivio y volteo su rostro hacia Shirley al escuchar el sonido de unas llaves que salían de su bolsillo.

Al abrir la puerta Courage pudo observar un pequeño vestíbulo que tenía una enorme escalera de madera que llevaba a las distintas habitaciones de los inquilinos de ese edificio. La pintura naranja de las paredes estaban sucias por la humedad de ese lugar.

Shirley le hizo señas para que subiera las escaleras y la siguiera.

—¿Shirley? — Una voz se escucho detrás de ellos.

Un anciano de apariencia no muy agradable se acerco. Tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos morados con ciertas deformidades en su rostro que llamaban la atención del que lo observara. Tenía una enorme joroba y la ropa que traía puesta era bastante desaliñada. Shirley le dedico una sonrisa amistosa al anciano.

—Llegaste temprano del trabajo.

—Las ventas no han estado muy buenas en el negocio. — Le respondió el anciano mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le devolvía la sonrisa a su vieja amiga. Pero luego su atención se enfoco en Courage. — ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Su nombre es Courage. — Dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda al pelirosado para que se acercara al pelinaranja. — Vivirá conmigo, espero que lo trates bien.

—Mucho gusto amiguito, yo seré tu vecino — Le dijo al levantar la mano y sonreírle cálidamente al chico.

Courage le sonrió tímidamente y le estrecho la mano.

—Lleva algunos años viviendo aquí. — Le explico Shirley mientras observaba la escena divertidamente. — Tiene un pequeño negocio de cosas antiguas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas antiguas? — Le pregunto curiosamente Courage al anciano.

—De todo, relojes, cuadros, campanas..

—¿Campanas?

—¿Te gustan? — Le pregunto alegremente el anciano al chico.

Courage asintió sonriendo, recordaba una vieja colección de campanas que tenía en su antigua casa y él como solía tocarlas cuando era muy chico.

—A mi me encantan, tengo de todos los tamaños. Deberías pasarte por mi negocio para enseñártelas.

—Me encantaría.

El anciano le sonrió a Courage, eran muy pocos los chicos a su edad que eran tan agradables, la mayoría con los que había tratado solían burlarse de su apariencia o gastarle alguna broma de mal gusto.

—Ya basta de cháchara, tenemos de que desempacar, nos vemos luego. — Le dijo Shirley al pelinaranja mientras tomaba a Courage de la manga de su camisa rosada y lo jalaba. El anciano se despidió de ambos pero antes le dijo a Courage que se pasara por su negocio o lo visitara cuando pudiera.

El apartamento de Shirley era bastante pequeño, la cocina y la sala estaban juntas en un solo cuadro, tenía un baño y una habitación. Al entrar Courage pudo observar que tenía una enorme alfombra vieja en donde estaban el estante de los libros, los muebles y el televisor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde manzana y el piso era de color blanco. La cocina era bastante sencilla, tenía una nevera, una estufa, un microondas y una mesa redonda que tenía dos sillas, pero algo llamo su atención en ese instante, en el centro de la mesa había una enorme bola de cristal. Courage dejo su maleta en una esquina cerca de la puerta.

—¿Puedes ver el futuro con eso? — Pregunto curioso al acercarse hacia la mesa.

—No seas tonto, es solo un adorno.

El pelirosado se quedo observando la bola de cristal con curiosidad, levanto la mano para tocarla pero antes de hacerlo sintió un manotazo de parte de Shirley hacia su mano.

—No se toca. — Le dijo la médium seriamente mientras observaba como Courage se tocaba su mano adolorida. Aunque no se veía molesta el tono de voz que había usado era algo exigente.

—Pero..

—No. Además, ¿Por qué te interesa? Ya te dije que con eso no se ve el futuro, deja de ver tanta basura en la televisión.

Courage rio, Shirley solo sonrió.

—Si estas interesado, puedo leerte las cartas, si quieres.

Courage se sorprendió por lo que Shirley le estaba ofreciendo, normalmente ella siempre cobraba cuando se trataba de esas cosas, es más, ella vivía de eso, el sabía muy bien que ella era muy buena en su trabajo y que por eso tenía tantos clientes. Una parte de el sintió curiosidad, pero..

—No. Respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ahora Shirley era la sorprendida.

—¿No crees en esas cosas?

Courage volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo.. pienso que las personas construyen su futuro por lo que hagan en el presente. — Respondió mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso. — No puedes predecir el futuro cuando no sabes qué decisión tomara la persona en este momento.

—Una respuesta muy astuta chico. — Le felicito la médium. — Pero ¿no crees que las personas se pueden volver predecibles por la situación en las que se encuentren o por las características de su personalidad que la lleven a tomar esa decisión?

—Hay personas que te pueden sorprender.

Shirley sonrió.

—Las hay, si. Como tú.

Esto llamo la atención del menor.

—¿Q-que?

—Olvídalo, ¿tienes hambre?

El último comentario hizo que Courage olvidara lo que la médium había comentado hace unos segundos atrás.

—iSi! — Respondió con ánimo mientras saltaba de alegría.

"_No es como si las personas pudieran escapar de su destino, no se juega a los dardos en el Universo._" Pensó Shirley. Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo con referencia a ese tema esa tarde.

* * *

El ruido de las bocinas y el pasar de los carros se escuchaban con fuerza. Un enorme grupo de personas cruzaban las calles de esa zona comercial de la ciudad, mientras se escuchaban las risas y las conversaciones que establecían la gente. Las enormes luces de los locales atraían la atención de cualquiera que estuviera por ahí mientras los olores de los restaurantes y de los puestos de comida envolvían el lugar. Un hombre de apariencia muy delgada caminaba las calles entre un grupo de personas para luego cruzar a un callejón que podía pasar desapercibido para el que no fuera muy observador. Este tenía unos pequeños locales, el hombre se detuvo hasta llegar a un bar que tenía un letrero que emitía ruidosos destellos y abrió la puerta. El olor a tabaco penetro sus fosas nasales mientras las risas, el bochincheo y el sonido de las copas mas la música se escuchaban. Este rechino los dientes con molestia y camino hasta sentarse en una silla de la barra.

—¿Desea tomar algo señor? — Pregunto el barman educadamente al acercarse al pelirrojo mientras limpiaba una copa con un pequeño paño.

—¿Qué tiene de beber?

—Tenemos vino, ron, vodka, cerveza, sangría, cócteles..

El hombre solo pudo observarlo con una expresión de asco en su rostro.

—No se preocupe, no quiero nada, solo espero a alguien. — Se limito a responder mientras miraba con fastidio la hora en su celular.

¿Por qué se había tardado tanto?

El era una persona ocupada, debería estar haciendo algo más importante, como algún experimento por ejemplo, que perder su tiempo en un bar de mala muerte.

Este volvió a marcar a su teléfono y le dio a llamar.

No le caía la llamada.

Este se guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras golpeaba con sus dedos la superficie de la mesa con impaciencia. Estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar hasta que escucho una voz detrás de el.

—Zalost. — Dijo una voz muy varonil con cierta sorpresa fingida.

El Dr. Zalost volteo el rostro con una expresión irritada para encontrarse con un hombre corpulento.

—Llegas.. — Volvió a mirar la hora. — 5 minutos tarde con 56 segundos.

El desconocido se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando iba en camino encontré un choque en un cruce, ya te puedes dar una idea de lo que tuve que esperar para poder pasar.

—Como sea, ¿Qué es tan urgente que haces que pierda mi tiempo en este lugar?

El hombre rió y se acerco para sentarse en la silla vacía que estaba al lado del otro.

—¿No puedo invitar a un viejo amigo a tomar? — Pregunto con un tono burlón.

—Sabes muy bien que detesto estos lugares.

—Cierto, eso explica porque te la pasas la mayor parte del tiempo amargado.

El pelirrojo afilo la mirada.

—Hey calma, no me mires así. — Respondió mientras le palmeaba la espalda al otro, Zalost soltó un suspiro de fastidio. — ¿Cómo te ha ido? Ya sabes, desde lo que ocurrió con Fred.

—¿Me trajiste aquí solo para preguntarme como me ha ido?

—Solo quiero saber.

El pelirrojo lo miro con desconfianza.

—Sería estúpido que vinieras de New York solo para preguntar cómo me ha ido. — Dijo como si no creyera que ese fuera el motivo. — Bien, ejerzo el titulo de medicina psiquiatra pero solo a medio tiempo y sigo haciendo algunos experimentos en mi tiempo libre.

—¿Todavía sigues haciéndolos con personas?

—Cállate. — Le susurro con un tono amenazante, luego volteo para verificar que nadie estuviera escuchándolos. — ¿Quieres que me metan preso?

—No lo dije con un tono alto. — Dijo el hombre riéndose por lo paranoico que podía ser el otro.

—¿Y a ti, como te ha ido? — Pregunto Zalost para cambiar el tema.

—Digamos que relativamente bien. — Se limito a responder sin muchos detalles. — iHey barman! Tráigame una cerveza.

El barman asintió desde donde se encontraba.

—¿Quieres algo? — Le pregunto Schwick a Zalost.

—Qué asco.

El pelimarrón rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí tiene señor. — Dijo el barman atrayendo la atención de ambos mientras le colocaba la botella de cerveza en frente del otro. Luego se retiro.

Schwick la tomo y le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras Zalost lo miraba con impaciencia.

—¿Y? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

—Quieren vengar la muerte de Fred. — Susurro Schwick mientras su mirada recorría el lugar.

—Dudo mucho que sea solo eso. Estamos hablando de una cuerda de delincuentes que solo velan por el beneficio propio. — Respondió Zalost con un tono monótono. No parecía sorprendido por la noticia.

—En eso tienes razón, pero ¿sabes lo que implica matar a Katz?

—¿Quizás tomar su lugar?

—Exactamente. — Respondió para hacer una pausa. — Podríamos recuperar todo lo que perdimos desde que ese maldito sociópata asesino a Fred.

Zalost se quedo unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Quién te contacto? — Al fin pregunto.

—Esa información no te la puedo facilitar, por lo menos no por ahora, confórmate con saber que me pidió que los reclutara a ustedes. Primero necesita saber si le serán leales.

—¿Para comenzar desde el principio o para matar a Katz?

—Ambas cosas, todo tiene el mismo fin, el dinero. — Respondió seriamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida y luego colocarla en la mesa junto con el dinero que debía por ella. — Llámame si estas interesado.

El Dr. Zalost iba a hacerle otra pregunta pero Schwick se levanto de la silla para ir hacia la salida. El pelirrojo solo observo cómo este le echaba una última mirada antes de abandonar el lugar.

Unas sillas más adelante se encontraba una mujer de cabello azulado y de piel muy palada con una vestimenta que resaltaba sus curvas tomando una copa de Vodka, mientras tenía un pequeño aparato en sus manos que se conectaba con unos audífonos, esta miro por el rabillo del ojo el cómo Schwick abandonaba el lugar. Sonrió ambiguamente.

Ella saco disimuladamente su teléfono móvil y le dio a escribir un mensaje.

"_Tengo información que podría interesarte."_

Le dio click a enviar para luego guardar su celular. Levanto la vista disimuladamente y vio que Zalost salía del bar con su típica expresión irritada en su rostro.

—Qué extraño reproductor de música. — Pregunto el hombre que estaba sentado alado de ella y miraba con curiosidad lo que tenía la mujer entre sus manos.

La peliazul miro al hombre con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

—Es de última generación.

—Ya veo, ¿te gustaría bailar? — Le pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva.

—Me encantaría. — Respondió mientras una sonrisa coqueta brotaba de sus labios. Tendrá una noche bastante entretenida.

* * *

Desde que Courage se había instalado en el pequeño apartamento de Shirley se había dedicado a buscar un trabajo por toda la ciudad, pero, siempre era la misma respuesta.

—Queremos a alguien con experiencia. — Le respondió el gerente de una de tienda de productos de primera necesidad.

—Pero, pero ipuedo aprender — Respondió con una expresión desesperada en su rostro, era la décima vez que le rechazaban un trabajo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—¿No lo entiendes chico? Nosotros no podemos perder el tiempo enseñándote, queremos a alguien con experiencia, que produzca para nosotros.

Courage agacho la cabeza derrotado y abandono el lugar.

¿Qué hará? No le gustaba la idea de que Shirley lo siguiera manteniendo.

Ya había intentado buscar trabajo en algunas tiendas y hasta restaurantes, pero siempre era lo mismo. Había pensado pedirle trabajo al amigo de Shirley pero había escuchado cuando este le había dicho a la mujer que las ventas no estaban muy buenas.

La ciudad no era como el lugar donde él vivía, había escasos restaurantes de comida rápida o mercados de comida y productos, pero siempre conseguía trabajo, tal vez por la baja cantidad de población que había. En la ciudad era todo diferente, Courage no podía caminar en la calle sin tropezar con las personas.

El pelirosado camino desanimadamente hasta llegar a un edificio que tenía unos carteles de publicidad. Algo llamo su atención al instante en un papel que estaba pegado a este.

**BUSCAMOS PERSONAL CON O SIN EXPERIENCIA PARA TRABAJAR COMO BARMAN.**

Courage se animo al instante y sus ojos buscaron la dirección del lugar.

Bueno, por lo menos ya sabe por dónde empezar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor:** Nunca en mi vida había escrito femslash, me sentí rara mientras lo hacía –okay- necesito practicar! Dx Este capítulo lo veo medio vago. :/

* * *

Eran las 9:00 de la noche, Courage caminaba por las calles que estaban ubicadas cerca del puerto de la ciudad. Sentía miedo ya que el lugar donde estaba era bastante desagradable, algunas calles estaban rotas y a oscuras ya que los postes luz no alumbraban, además, los establecimientos tenían una pésima fachada. Courage podía escuchar la música y el bochinche de los Bares y los Burdeles que se encontraban en ese lugar. La brisa helada rozaba sus mejillas y el cielo estaba a oscuras ya que las nubes no permitían el paso de la luz de la luna y las estrellas de esa noche.

Miraba el nombre de los establecimientos para hallar el que buscaba, ya que luego de ver la oferta de trabajo llamo el número que estaba en ese aviso por el teléfono público para saber si el trabajo seguía disponible, dicha fue saber que si por lo que el encargado le pidió que fuera hacia allá para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer y a la vez, saber si era competente para el trabajo, por lo que Courage tomo el trasporte público más accesible y acudió a ese lugar. Pero a medida que seguía caminando se sentía más inseguro ya que no encontraba el que buscaba.

¿Y si se había equivocado de lugar?

Courage tuvo que pedirle a la gente que le comunicara dónde estaba la calle y la avenida de la dirección, siguió las indicaciones que le proporcionaban, pero, ¿Y si había entendido mal?

O peor a un, nunca faltaba el gracioso que le gustaba gastar bromas de mal gusto.

Cada paso que daba se le hacía más lejana las voces y la música, hasta llegar a un punto que solo podía oír el sonido de los grillos y observar locales cerrados.

Siguió caminando mientras temblaba de los nervios, su mirada se posaba en todas las direcciones para estar alerta a cualquier cosa que pasara, pero luego, escucho unas voces cercanas a él. A lo lejos pudo ver la sombra de tres sujetos en la acera de la calle, Courage no pudo percibir los rostros ya que los sujetos se encontraban en una parte donde no llegaba la luz por lo que solo podía ver unas siluetas, pero, con tan solo sentir sus presencias sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Los sujetos captaron su presencia ya que las tres cabezas voltearon a su dirección, Courage rompió el contacto visual con ellos ya que quería pasar desapercibido, su corazón latía fuertemente mientras rogaba porque esos sujetos no le hicieran nada, para su suerte, al volver a posar su mirada disimuladamente hacia ellos pudo captar que estos seguían charlando ignorando su presencia por completo. Suspiro aliviado y siguió caminando. Luego de cinco minutos llego al final de la calle que daba con el muelle.

Si, definitivamente no era el lugar.

Courage frunció el ceño, sintió mucha molesta ya que había acudido a ese lugar para nada, tendrá que llamar al encargado del trabajo para disculparse por no poder acudir hoy ya que solo tenía el dinero para el pasaje de venida y devuelta al apartamento de Shirley.

Lamentaba no tener un celular, definitivamente era lo primero que iba a comprar cuando obtuviera algo de dinero.

Decidió darse la vuelta y devolverse hasta la parada del bus para ir a casa. Mientras caminaba solo podía pensar cuanto le disgustaba la ciudad y el cuanto extrañaba su antigua casa, el cómo luego de la escuela llegaba a la granja y Muriel lo recibía con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras le preguntaba que deseaba de comer.

Courage sonrió tristemente mientras recordaba a la anciana.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho los pasos que venían rápidamente hacia él. Este abrió los ojos como plato cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca y lo inmovilizaba por atrás. Antes que Courage pudiera patearlo sintió algo frio en su sien.

—Si haces algún movimiento te vuelo la cabeza.— Le susurro una voz amenazante mientras le daba toques con el arma hacia su cabeza.

Courage sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, tenía mucho miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer ese sujeto por lo que opto por no forzarse de su agarre. El hombre solo pudo sonreír al sentir el cuerpo del menor temblar, quería seguir divirtiéndose por lo que arrastro bruscamente hacia un callejón y lo estampo contra la pared. Courage soltó un aullido de dolor al sentir el golpe de la pared contra su espalda y miro con terror como el otro volvía a apuntar su arma hacia él.

Courage vio que el hombre era mucho más alto que el, de piel clara y pelo rubio. Tenía unos lentes puestos que cubría el color de sus ojos. Vestía una camisa naranja con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que esta. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno el rostro del rubio.

—Así que.. ¿Espiando pequeña sabandija?

—¿Q-qué? No,no, yo no..— Dijo Courage atropelladamente, negando exageradamente con la cabeza y con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, intentaba aclarar todo, pero..

—Las pequeñas ratas como tu suelen pasar desapercibidas, pero a mí no me engañas, ¿Crees que no se que estabas espiándonos? — Interrumpió con un tono filoso mientras se acercaba a Courage con el arma en su mano.

—¡Te e-equivocas! Yo no..

Pero antes de que Courage pudiera emitir otra cosa sintió que las manos del sujeto envolvieron su cuello y lo apretó.

—¿¡Quién te mando a espiarnos!? — Exigió con una mueca en su rostro, le escupió y aumento la presión de sus manos. Courage gimió del dolor mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por las lagrimas e intento quitarse las manos que le cortaban el paso del oxigeno a sus pulmones. Este pateo al sujeto pero el otro le dio una fuerte patada a su estomago, Courage sintió que se le salía el aire.

—¿¡Dime quien te mando a seguirnos!? — Volvió a exigir. Una sonrisa sádica broto de sus labios cuando observo como los parpados de su víctima se iban cerrando, la visión de Courage se iba tornando borrosa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Cajun? — Pregunto otra voz con acento británico.

La presencia del otro sujeto hizo que Cajun soltara al otro. Courage cayó de rodillas con la cabeza gacha y empezó a toser fuertemente, las manos estaban apoyadas en el piso mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración

—Solo desasiéndome del mocoso que nos estaba espiando. — Le respondió al darse la vuelta encarando al otro con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

El desconocido rodo sus ojos.

—¿De verdad crees que _eso _estaba espiándonos? — Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

—¿No vio como camino por donde estábamos y luego de un rato volvió a caminar por ahí? ¿No le parece extraño?

—Te diré que vi. Es solo alguien que por la expresión que tenia no parecía seguro de donde estaba. Además, si fuera un espía ¿Para que intentaría fingir pasear hasta un muelle casi a las diez de la noche? ¿No crees que sería muy estúpido y obvio que solo intentaba espiar nuestra conversación? — Pregunto soberbiamente mientras su rostro se mantenía impasible. — Si esa es tu excusa para divertirte, entonces me decepcionas Cajun.

Cajun chasqueo la lengua.

—Entonces, ¿no lo puedo matar? — Pregunto con un tono decepcionado.

Pero el sujeto ignoro la pregunta del otro y se acerco al chico que seguía tosiendo en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? — Le pregunto tranquilamente.

Courage desde donde estaba podía observar los zapatos italianos que tenía el sujeto, pero no podía levantar la cabeza para encararlo, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera paralizado, no reaccionaba. Tenía miedo de que le dispararan en la cabeza o de que lo volvieran a estrangular como hace unos minutos atrás.

Quería huir.

¿Pero cómo?

Estaba en un callejón sin salida y los dos sujetos lo tenían acorralado..

Este empezó a temblar cuando vio que el sujeto se agacho para quedar a su altura, desde donde estaba vio que traía una vestimenta muy formal de color blanco, con una camisa y una corbata celeste. Antes de que pudiera alejarse del sujeto sintió que lo tomaba suavemente del mentón. A Courage se le erizo la piel por esta acción y el sujeto levanto su rostro.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su columna vertebral cuando su mirada choco contra la mirada penetrante del otro.

—¿Es que nadie te enseño que es de mala educación no mirarle la cara a la persona que te está hablando?

Courage parpadeo confundido, Katz le sonrió burlonamente.

* * *

Una chica de camisa de estampados de flores con un collar largo de perlas y de pantalón azul claro se bajo del taxi con las bolsas de las compras que había hecho esa noche. Luego del trabajo había decidido ir a comprar algunas cosas que hacía falta en su departamento, la nevera estaba vacía ya que no había tenido tiempo de ir en otra ocasión.

—iMuchas gracias! — Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro al taxista luego de pagarle. — Que pase buenas noches.

El taxista se había quedado algo embobado por la belleza de esa chica de pelo largo de color rosado, rizado y de grandes ojos azules.

—Igual señorita. — Le respondió el señor amablemente con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Bunny cerró la puerta y tomo las bolsas para entrar dentro del edificio que estaba ubicado en una de las zonas más ricas de la ciudad. Una enorme lámpara de cristales adornaba la recepción, las baldosas eran de mármol y las paredes de color blanco. Ella llego hasta el ascensor y le dio al botón, mientras esperaba que este bajara reviso los mensajes de su teléfono.

No tenía noticias de Kitty desde esa tarde.

Le había enviado unos mensajes de textos pero no le había respondido. No quería llamarla ya que no sabía si estaba en una reunión muy importante, pero a Bunny se le hacía muy raro que Kitty no le hubiera avisado que iba a llegar tarde.

Bunny suspiro preocupada.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor abrieron.

Al llegar a su departamento Bunny tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta. Cuando iba a prender la luz de la sala sintió que alguien la tomaba de las caderas por atrás, inmediatamente soltó las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos. Bunny empezó a gritar y a patear a la persona pero luego se tranquilizo al escuchar una risa conocida.

—¡Kitty! — Dijo molestamente con el ceño fruncido por el susto que le dio la otra.

—Por Dios Bunny, cálmate.. — Empezó a reír escandalosamente y la abrazo.

—¡No es gracioso! — Le respondió mientras intentaba deshacerse del abrazo de la otra. — ¡Sabes que odio que hagas esas cosas!

—¡Lo siento! — Le dijo con una sonrisa al tomarle las manos mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso.

La de ojos azules iba a negarse hasta que sintió los labios de la otra en los suyos, una enorme calidez invadió su pecho. El beso fue bastante suave, inspiraba mucha ternura, Bunny movió sus labios contra los suyos y Kitty coloco sus manos en las cadera de la otra para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Bunny rompió el beso y poso su frente en la de Kitty mientras envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de la otra.

—Pensé que tenías alguna reunión de trabajo y que ibas a llegar tarde. Estaba preocupada porque no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes. — Le reprocho.

—Lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa. — Dijo mientras la miraba con ternura y acariciaba su rostro.

Bunny la abrazo y enterró su rostro en el cuello de la otra mientras aspiraba su aroma.

Para ella no era fácil lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones, no desde lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder estar juntas y el costo que Kitty tuvo que pagar para rescatarla de Mad Dog.

Bunny cerró fuertemente los ojos, como si con eso pudiera evitar que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

—Hey, ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto con preocupación Kitty al deshacer el abrazo y tomar con delicadeza el rostro de la otra.

Bunny asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que tengas la noche libre hoy.

Kitty le sonrió.

—Yo también, me sorprendí cuando Katz me dijo que no necesitaba hoy de mi ayuda.

—Qué extraño. — Murmuro Bunny un poco extrañada por la situación, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho el asunto.

—Creo que hoy iba a visitar uno de sus laboratorios de drogas o algo así había escuchado. — Dijo Kitty mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Entiendo.. pero, eso no es importante ahora ¿o sí?

—No. — Le respondió rápidamente mientras le colocaba sus rizos detrás de la oreja. — ¿Quieres salir?

Bunny pensó la propuesta.

—Me gustaría ir a comer algo. Pero antes debería recoger ese desorden. — Le dijo a la otra al señalar las bolsas que estaban tiradas y abiertas en el piso.

Kitty y Bunny rieron.

—Te ayudo, además fue mi culpa. — Le respondió la de ojos verdes un poco apenada por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Schwick entro a un restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba a las afuera de la ciudad. Al llegar, miro alrededor de este ya que estaba buscando a una persona. Al encontrarla este camino rápidamente y se sentó enfrente de un hombre que se encontraba leyendo el periódico. Schwick carraspeo.

—¿Qué te respondieron de la propuesta que les hiciste? — Le pregunto el hombre sin levantar la vista del periódico.

Schwick le sonrió malignamente.

—Varios parecían bastante interesados, señor. Les gusto mucho la idea cuando les hable de los verdes.

El sujeto levanto la vista del periódico mientras dejaba este a un lado de la mesa.

—Perfecto. —Le dijo y rió maliciosamente.


End file.
